


Polyester

by GossipChii



Category: Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GossipChii/pseuds/GossipChii
Summary: It was just a stupid, polyester sweater. But it was his.
Relationships: Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Tachikawa Mimi, Izumi Koushirou | Izzy Izumi/Yagami Taichi | Tai Kamiya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Polyester

**Polyester**

“What do you mean you didn’t bring a sweater?” Koushiro was still sitting on the bleachers after Taichi’s match had finished. Taichi wasn’t expecting Koushiro to wait for him, as they had already planned to meet up somewhere else for dinner to celebrate their team’s victory.

“It didn’t occur me it would get cold!”

“It’s December,” Koushiro was already one of the smartest in their group, Taichi should have seen a comment like that one coming. “Here, get this.”

Taichi held the sweater the redhead was giving to him, and for a reason he shivered. He had never seen anyone else with Koushiro’s sweater, he held the polyester close to his nose, making sure Koushiro was looking elsewhere. It smelled just like him.

“What about you?”

“I’m prepared,” he took out a fluffy jacket as he placed his laptop inside his backpack. “Ready?”

Taichi knew he was excessively quiet, and that his friend would start wandering, but he could not stop thinking about the dang sweater he was currently wearing. Koushiro wasn’t the kind of guy to share his clothes with others, something about his allergies, or hygiene, or being overly protective with the clothes he owned because he hated getting new ones. It was so soft…

“Here comes our champion!” Sora shouted as they entered the ramen place, their favorite one. It immediately felt warmer, but Taichi still refused to take the sweater off.

“What took you guys so long? I’m starving!!!” There were only two empty seats, one next to Yamato and one next to Mimi. Taichi’s heart skipped a beat as Koushiro sat next to her and noticed how he immediately blushed at some comment he couldn’t listen.

“Isn’t that Koushiro’s sweater?” Yamato was stating the obvious, Taichi rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t bring anything to cover after the match.”

“Stop mocking him, Yamato. It was sweet of Koushiro to lend you his sweater.” Sora gave him a reassuring smile, but Taichi’s sight began spinning.

“He never lends his clothes to anyone, you know.” Takeru would be the one to make yet another comment, considering he was one of the only people to go clothe shopping with the redhead, apart from his mom.

Taichi sighed, as he took a glance to the other side of the table, to find Mimi and Koushiro in their own bubble. He wished he could join it, or better yet, create one for Koushiro and him alone.

“Are you sure you don’t want to take it? It’s even cooler than it was after the match.” Taichi wanted some time to think, by himself, and that sweater, smelling so much like him, would only make his mind wander places he wasn’t ready to go.

“Why don’t you walk home with us? We’re all heading the same direction, anyway.” Mimi was sweet as she always had been, but for a reason, her mere presence caused an uncomfortable pain in the pit of his stomach.

“I promised my mom I would go get milk for Miko, so it’s fine, really.” He should have looked the other way faster, because after just a few steps, Koushiro had given Mimi his sweater, and who was he kidding, it looked better on her than it could ever look on him. Yes, it was a piece of polyester, 90% to be precise, but it was _his_.

Takeru was wrong, after all, Koushiro seemed keen to lend his sweaters without any problem. A part of him wanted to believe it was because they were important to him, both him and Mimi, but was there a possibility Koushiro could see him they way he saw him? Without noticing, Taichi had arrived at the very same park where Sora, Koushiro and himself used to play soccer when they were just kids. His parents would often mock him about him and Sora, how they would make a cute couple, and they were right for a bit, readheads were his type.

He sighed, as he hugged himself sitting on an empty bench. It was freezing, but he had to give the sweater back, didn’t he? Was he being naïve for believing Koushiro could ever like him like that? He could see the way he looked at Mimi, not on that precise evening only, but before that, way before that. Ever since she got back from New York, actually.

“Perhaps if she had stayed in New York…”

He was being an idiot, it was Mimi who he was thinking about, one of his best friends, one who did not hesitate to travel half the world to attend his birthday party.

He had felt all kinds of pain beforehand, but none of them were like the one he was feeling now. He wondered if one could die of a heartbreak. Perhaps he was jumping to conclusions, and a part of him wondered what would happen if he came clean to him, would they have a shot?

Perhaps he should call Sora, she knew about those things, her crest was the one of love after all. But then again, that would mean admitting he had feelings for their younger friend. He stood up and decided to actually get some milk before heading home or freezing to death in the park.

“Maybe if I was Mimi,” he thought to himself, as he got lost in the street lights.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of Conan Grey's song Heather. I'm happy I was able to write something again, and happier you decided to read it. Thanks for that :)
> 
> Xoxo, GossipChii


End file.
